chateaudeversailles_slfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Hauteclocque
MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) The House of Hauteclocque is a French noble family established during the Middle Ages by the lords of the fief of Hautecloque. Haulte clocque in middle French means "High Bell", this explains the familial motto: "On entend loing sonner haulte clocque" (One can hear the high bell ring from far away). The family served the King in the crusades and most recently the battle of Fourtenoy in 1745. This family considers itself to be highly cultured. They are well favoured at court because of their erudition and sense for art. Hauteclocque family have amassed a great fortune through import of luxury goods such as gold, fabrics, sugar and tobacco for aristocratic buyers. They have also had success in making favorable marriages and their skills as mediators are often sought after to arrange beneficial marriages for other noble families. # Laurent Nompar de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Champagnole, Comte de Villeroy, (1669-1749) deceased - Wife: Marie Cunegonde de Potier, Comtesse de Villeroy (1692-1753) FAMILY BRANCH 1. # Jean Joseph de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Charleroi, Comte d'Arras (June 8th 1707-1760) deceased - Wife; Marguerite Jeanne Sophie d'Estree, Comtesse d'Arras (August 10th 1727-70) age 43 (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE) * Charlotte Gabrielle de Hauteclocque, Mlle d'Arras (July 9th 1744-1809) age 26, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Marie Victoire Amaliê de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Pontarlier, (Feb 3rd 1749-1789) age 19 - Husband: Aimé-Joseph d'Amboise, Comte de Foix (1738 - 1794), age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON d'AMBOISE) * Madeleine Antoinette de Hauteclocque, Mlle d'Arras (Oct 30th 1753-1781) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Gabrielle Célina de Hauteclocque, Mlle d'Arras (August 16th 1754-1803) age 16y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Henri Roberte de Hauteclocque, Comte d'Arras (March 5th 1753-1768) deceased at the age of 15 FAMILY BRANCH 2. # Christophe Léonor de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Champagnole, Comte de Villeroy (Dec 25th 1712-1772) age 58 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY)- Wife: Anne Marie Joséphine la Fayette, Comtesse de Villeroy (March 21st 1728-1784) age 42y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean Gaètan de Hauteclocque, (May 11th 1748-1749) deceased * Jacques Guillaume de Hauteclocque, Comte de Villeroy (April 14th 1750-1820) age 20y, umarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Hugo Valentin de Hauteclocque, Comte de Pompogne (May 12th 1751-1793) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Sidoine Isabeau de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Rochefort (Feb 26th 1752-1804) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Bruno d'Estree, Chevalier d'Antilly, Comte de Rochefort (May 19 1746-1786)age 24y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE) * Sylvestre Bénonie de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (Dec 20th 1753-1780) age 14y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Sophie Guillemette de Hauteclocque, (May 27th 1754-1766) deceased at the age of 12y FAMILY BRANCH 3. # Etienne François de Hauteclocque, Chevalier de Châteauponsac, Comte de Dampierre, Baron de Saint-Laurent (June 1st 1715-1776) age 55y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: Jacqueline Isabelle d'Amboise (July 3rd 1718-1791) age 52y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Louis Henri de Hauteclocque, Seigneur d’Orvilliers, Comte de Mirebel Dec 11th 1735 - Feb 12th 1794) age 35y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Wife: (Marie Alice Emelie de Potier, Comtesse de Mirebel (Feb 2nd 1738 - Jan 17th 1795) age 32y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (MAISON POTIER) * Helêne Elpherade de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Balleroy (August 5th 1740-1793) age 30y, a widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: François Constant de Vergy, Comte de Balleroy, Chevalier de Montfiguet, Baron de Sainte-Marie-du-Mont (May 1st 1730-1765) deceased (SEE MAISON VERGY) ** Philippe Florent de Hauteclocque, Comte de Balleroy, Chevalier de Montfiguet, Baron de Sainte-Marie-du-Mont (May 16th 1757-1817) age 13y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Humbert Honoré de Hauteclocque, Comte de Balleroy (June 9th 1760-1800) age 10y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Louise Philippotte de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque ( July 11th 1762) age 8y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Jean-Paul de Hauteclocque, (Sep 17th 1742-1744) deceased * Archibald Joseph de Hauteclocque, (Jan 9th 1744-1744) stillborn * Louis Auguste de Hauteclocque, (Oct 26th 1746-1746) stillborn * Marianne Ursule de Hauteclocque, Mlle de Hauteclocque (Dec 12 1753-1804) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) FAMILY BRANCH 4. # Charlotte Gabrielle de Hauteclocque, Comtesse de Bombon (June 29th 1727-1779) (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: Yves Julien d'Estree, Chevalier de Saint-Pabu, Comte de Bombon (May 5th, 1725-1782) age 45y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE)